dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into KidVegeta's Stories
With all stories, even Dragon Ball, it should be expected that the author sometimes makes mistakes, or does not properly explain certain events. There is, of course, a difference between a mistake and a lack of detail. But, in the end, they both still cause confusion. Over the next few days, I will be adding questions pertaining to The Forgotten that have already been asked of me. Any additional questions are welcome. Do note, that these are not restricted solely to mistake, or canon breaking material; if you have any questions at all, that are not answered in the actual sagas, please post them here. I will answer them. Questions Prince Vegeta Saga You said Vegeta's power level was going to be greater than 12,000 before the end of saga 1. How can this be, since 24 years later his power level is only 18,000? Being born with a power level of 1500 isn't so special... why do you say it is? How come this story is so boring?!?!? Why don't Vegeta and Ledas fight a bad guy, like a final boss at the end? * While Ledas and Vegeta are the main characters of the first saga, they do not face the main villain, Frieza, because it wouldn't make sense for them to. Instead, I have Frieza fight King Vegeta and Layeeck, who grown a hatred toward the tyrant. Also, while they don't directly fight Frieza, the battle with him ultimately sets up the next saga for Ledas, and Vegeta's personality for the rest of his life. So, consider the battle psychological in this saga, one that is based more on King Vegeta's emotions. Who cares about King Vegeta's feelings? I want to see some fights! * Yeah, well that's not what my story's about. I'm not going to change it, because that would compromise quality. Fights are intregal, yes, but so is character expansion. Sorry. Why does Frieza blow up Planet Vegeta? *I do not claim any responsibliity for this. The destruction of Vegeta was canon to the original Dragon Ball story. Frieza saw the Saiyans as dangerous, so he eliminated them. With The Forgotten, the difference is that I've gone into more detail as to why it even got to that point. King Vegeta is one of the most fascinating characers ever created (Dragon Ball or otherwise), and unfortunately, he didn't see much air time. So much of him and his motives was shrouded in mystery. The Forgotten reveals a bit more, especially into his relationship (strictly professional, of course) with Frieza. But, ultimately, the result is the same. Frieza blows up the planet because he saw the Saiyans as dangerous. Lauto Saga Why does Ledas land on a Cooler planet? He lives in Frieza's part of the galaxy! * If you note the timeline of The Forgotten (found here) you should see that Ledas was, due to the immense shock wave of Planet Vegeta's destruction, knocked unconscious, almost into a coma-like way. His pod drifted for for almost a year before finding Planet Cooler 92. Drifting for that long can take you quite a ways. But then how did he survive? Didn't he starve/go thirsty? *As seen when Vegeta is in his own pod, these vehicles have AI in them that can take care of their occupants, if they suffer damage. The pod's AI was able to sustain Ledas up until his landing. What the purpose of the outpost on the planet? Why are there soldiers? * The planet was under the control of Governor Guva, and by extension Cooler. It was used as a mining facility, with the native species becoming unwilling slaves. Where do you think all those scouters come from? They have to be made. PC92 is one of such facilities. Banas and his squad are there to prevent uprisings. How come Guva and Banas are trying to kill each other? * They see each other as threats. But really, it's a lot more complicated than that. So, rather than devote a few episodes to that (and thus confusing the focus saga 2), I've decided to make a special which will detail Guva's and Banas' rivaly from its origin to its end. Why don't they kill Ledas when he first gets there? Outbreak: Paved In Blood I don't get this special at all! It doesn't seem to be very Dragon Ball-esque! What is it supposed to mean/what purpose does it serve? Why is the main character's name "The Benefactor"? * The Benefactor says, himself, several times throughout the special that he has no name. This is true. He doesn't get the name "The Benefactor" until later, when meeting Frieza. Frieza calls him a benefactor (which is indeed a real word) for helping Zarbon clear the planet. The Benefactor liked being called that, so he adopted the name. Why do you go into so much detail about the awful killings that the Benefactor does? Why does he kill everyone/why does he act like he does? Other (for now including unmentioned sagas/specials) On your character page, you have strange lists of people with names . What does this even mean? How come you only show two sagas of people!? *Redacted Characters are characters that I'm not ready to reveal. Each one has his/her own name and personality, so they are just like the revealed characters. Only, I don't want to get too far ahead of myself and reveal everything before it's finalized. The reason why the Lauto saga characters are revealed (Even though I'm not onto that saga yet) is because I have, for the most part, written that saga. And I've spent a good deal of time working on character development for all the newcomers. With The Planet Earth, Kyokatshi, and Reunion sagas... there are still a lot of plot points, and even characters that I have yet to develop, and I want to do that before I reveal them. Also, it's best to leave things hidden until we get nearer to those sagas anyways. Notes *Before asking questions, it is advised that you read about The Forgotten, specifically the Prince Vegeta Saga, the current saga I'm working on. *For what I view as canon, please look at this page. *Questions regarding characters will be answered on a case by case basis. No promises, either way.